The Ugly Truth
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Uma fanfic slash sobre J2 escrevendo uma fanfic slash após terem lido uma fanfic slash (?). PADACKLES. RPS flutuando em um universo paralelo. Desejos de ser PWP, porém muito jovem para isso.


**The Ugly Truth**

**Beta**: annamanson. Desnecessário mencionar, mas eu faço o que eu quero!

**Disclaimer:** Miss Padasexy não sabe que nós hackeamos a sua conta e publicamos essa fanfic em seu nome. Ela não nos conhece pessoalmente, e nós não temos a menor ideia de quem seja essa pessoa. Espero que ela não se importe de termos feito isso. Assinado: J2. **P.S**.: se nosso intérprete escreveu algo em português que ofenda vocês, não é nossa culpa. **OBS**: Querida Miss Padasexy, lemos algumas coisas que você publicou, com a ajudinha do Gabriel. Um conselho: Por favor, saia dessa vida de ficwriter. Nada faz sentido nas suas fanfictions. Nossas memórias e nossas sanidades agradecem.

**Verdadeiro disclaimer**: Passado meu momento "Mamai, ó eu no Zorra!", quero dizer que Jared, Jensen e Gabriel não me pertencem, não me autorizaram a escrever o que escrevo, nada disso aconteceu de verdade, eZZZzzzZZZzz... pura ficçãoZZZzzzZZZzzz... não se ofendamZZZzzzZZZzzz.

**Nota: **J2 se pegando de jeitinho inocente, bastante pudico (Leia-se "chato e desinteressante"). Palavrinhas que sua família não ficaria feliz ao ouvir saindo dessa sua boca bonita. Siga por sua conta e risco!

**Música de inspiração:** Cúmplice, do Cazuza.

* * *

Jared acordou no meio da madrugada com fome, muita fome. Típico do rapaz de San Antonio sentir fome nesses horários. Ele sempre acordava no meio da noite para comer. Sentou-se na cama confortável, esfregou os olhos e calçou suas pantufas. Levantou-se e, bocejando, caminhou até a porta, saindo de seu quarto em destino à cozinha.

Era uma visão engraçada essa de Jared, na madrugada, andando para assaltar a geladeira. Um homem de quase dois metros de altura, com cabelo de adolescente totalmente bagunçado, calça de moletom branca e pantufas com formato de cachorro. Essas últimas eram presente de Jensen, do último Natal. Jensen sempre lhe dava dois presentes nas festas de fim de ano, um para zoar e outro para agradar. Obviamente as pantufas eram o presente de grego. De qualquer maneira, ele alcançava os seus objetivos nas duas vezes, sem falta. Jensen era um sujeito único.

Desceu as escadas e atingiu a cozinha. Direcionou-se para a geladeira e a abriu. Deu uma boa olhada em seu conteúdo. "_O resto da pizza do Jensen, cheia de queijo... Passo._". Tinham jantado pizza, de novo. Pediram duas pequenas, como sempre. A de Jensen era coberta de queijo, somente queijo. Dentro da normalidade. A dele, Jared, era coberta com tomates e bacon. Nada estranho. Jared comeu a sua inteira; Jensen desistiu de se empanturrar no segundo pedaço. Era essa a rotina.

Lançou seus olhos mais para cima, e avistou o doce de leite que Donna mandou para o Jensen. "_Jen precisa de uma geladeira só pra ele, ô tentação ferrada!_". Olhou em cada compartimento. Bacon cru, frutas, verduras, laticínios do Jensen, carne pré-cozida, molhos. "_Nada de bom aqui!_". Foi até os armários e só achou torradas. Decidiu comê-las com molho barbecue e suco de laranja.

Colocou sobre a mesa o pacote de pães torrados. Abriu novamente a geladeira e retirou o pote de molho e a garrafa de suco. Sentou-se e começou a comer. Mergulhava a torrada diretamente no pote e levava até sua boca; em seguida dava goles no gargalo da garrafa. Comeu dessa forma até acabar o pacote todo. Sacudiu a garrafa de suco e percebeu que ainda tinha líquido em seu interior; tampou o pote de molho e rosqueou a tampa da garrafa, para em seguida guardar ambos na geladeira. Depois, jogou os farelos que estavam sobre a mesa no chão. Jared era um homem asseado e muito limpo, exceto na cozinha.

Subiu disposto a escovar os dentes e dormir; no entanto, notou que por debaixo da porta do quarto de Jensen saía luz. Quando desceu, essa luz não existia. À uma hora daquelas Jensen deveria estar no quinto sono, e contando. Nunca conheceu ninguém que gostasse tanto de dormir quanto o loiro. Ele não perdia seu sono reparador por quase nada. Ficou curioso para saber a razão de Jensen estar acordado... Talvez tivesse apenas ido até o banheiro... Ou poderia ser... Decidiu tirar a prova por si mesmo e parar de divagar. Abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz.

Jensen estava sentado na cama, com as pernas esticadas, o seu laptop no colo. Olhava com atenção para a tela e aparentemente gostava do que via. Abaixou a mesma a fim de olhar para Jared, parado na porta. Vestia uma camiseta com gola V que Jared apreciava bastante no corpo do loiro.

- Que foi? Problemas? – Perguntou o dono do quarto.

- Acordado até essa hora? – Devolveu com outra pergunta o dono da casa.

- Insônia. – Levantou novamente a tela do laptop.

- Você, com insônia? – Jared se aproximou da cama do outro.

- Eu às vezes não durmo cedo, você sabe... – Jensen indicou o outro lado do móvel para Jared se sentar.

- É... Só não é normal. Que tem de tão interessante aí? – O moreno perguntou enfiando a cabeça na frente da tela, logo após se sentar, e não gostou do que viu. – Isso de novo?

- Eu gosto de ler, qual é? – Retrucou o menor.

- Eu não sei qual é a graça de ler essas tais fanfictions... – Jared encostou-se à cabeceira da cama.

- Tem coisa muito boa, seu preconceituoso! Tem gente que até reescreveu Supernatural quase toda! E ficou excelente! Quase tão boa quanto a versão original.

- Você devia estar lendo suas falas de segunda, não essa coisa. Você tá sempre errando os textos.

- Eu tenho acompanhado essa aqui. É uma versão em que Dean e Sam não são irmãos de sangue, o John adotou o Sammy e tudo aconteceu. Aí ele começa a renegar o filho adotado. É bem diferente, Dean é mimado, Sammy é o soldado. Mesmo sendo o mais novo. Vai dizer que não é interessante?

- Esse tipo eu até acho válido...

- Sei... Você não gosta é daquele outro tipo, daquelas mais... Gostosas, não é? Ah, Jay, para de ser babaca! Essas também podem ser boas!

- Não gosto e pronto. Parece que ficam jogando a nossa intimidade na cara de todo mundo! E falam como se soubessem de alguma coisa!

- Eu gosto. Até leio uma ou outra, é bom ver como os fãs nos enxergam. E tem fãs que são verdadeiros escritores!

- Se eles souberem que você gosta, vai ser um inferno! – Disse Jared com desdém comedido.

- Por isso que eu faço essa minha pose de quem odeia essa coisa toda. Ia ser terrível mesmo. Mas eles não precisam saber de nada. Vou até procurar uma aqui, pra ler pra você!

- Porra nenhuma, Jen! Eu não quero! Vou pro meu quarto! Boa noite! – Inclinou-se para beijar o namorado, mas Jensen virou o rosto.

- Dorme aqui. Não sei por que você faz questão de quartos separados. É tão bom dormir junto...

- Não! Você tá lendo essas coisas aí, e eu me espalho todo na cama, você sabe bem como é. Já te chutei pra fora várias vezes.

- Prefiro você me chutando hoje, do que me deixando aqui sozinho, nessa cama tão grande... Fica?... – Puxou Jared para um beijo. Sentiu gosto de comida na boca do moreno. – Credo Jay, tava comendo? Essa hora? Depois de comer a pizza toda?

- Vai começar... – Jared fez menção de se levantar, porém Jensen segurou seu braço.

- Ao menos comeu feito gente, com prato, colher, copo?...

- Claro! – Jared mentiu.

- Até duvido... Vai ficar? – Jensen lançou um olhar suplicante para o amante.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu te negue, Jensen? – Falou Jared se aproximando novamente do conterrâneo.

- A senha do seu Twitter.

- Você pode ter tudo, menos isso. Imagina as coisas que você iria escrever lá?... Eu tenho reputação! – Falou Jared rindo e se aconchegando mais ainda em Jensen.

- Que não é grande coisa! – Jensen afagou os cabelos do moreno. – Olha, tem uma porção de fanfictions daquelas pervertidas aqui. Vou escolher uma pra ler em voz alta pra nós dois.

- Ah, Jen... Ao menos lê uma dessas aí da série! Essas coisas que escrevem, essas cenas cheias de sexo, são muito esquisitas...

- Vou procurar Wincest então...

- Porra, Jensen! Esse povo doente fica colocando Sam e Dean pra namorar, pra transar! Dois irmãos trepando como se fosse normal! Isso não! – Jared gritou.

- Nem tão doente assim, Jay. Têm umas falas, umas cenas... E a gente tá sempre lá, se descuidando... A gente às vezes sai do personagem e se olha de um jeito... Não são doentes não, a coisa toda tá implícita. Desde a primeira temporada, quando perceberam que os fãs gostavam dessa insinuação. Os textos são todos permeados de lacunas pra permitir todo tipo de interpretação.

- Que seja, mas eu não gosto de pensar em dois irmãos que são... _Namorados_... Sabe... Um do outro. Urgh! Se faz tanta questão de ler uma desse estilo, que seja sobre nós dois.

- Eu prefiro também, acho essas Padackles mais engraçadas. Vamos ver...

- Ao menos esse nome é bonito... Padackles... Pada Ackles... P – A – D – A – C – K – L – E – S. Tem som gostoso. Pad...

- Eu já entendi seu ponto, Jay. Também gosto desse nome. – Jensen sorriu para Jared. – Seria uma bonita junção dos nossos nomes pra adotar depois do casamento. – Jensen beijou o nariz de Jared.

- Hum-hum... E depois nós nos mudaríamos para Neverland e nunca mais envelheceríamos! – Jared retribuiu o carinho mordiscando a orelha do namorado.

- E teríamos lindos filhos biológicos que herdariam a minha beleza e a minha inteligência, pro bem deles. – Jared apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, mas com toque de divertimento.

- OK, vou escolher uma agora. – Jensen começou a ler os resumos, e conforme lia descia a página... – "_Jensen era um garoto de programa..._" Não. "_Jared e Jensen foram criados na mesma casa, como irmãos, até que..._" Não, você não vai gostar. "_Jensen era uma sereia e..._" Caralho, eu sereia?! Que coisa... "_Após gravarem o último episódio da temporada, Jared e Jensen acabaram por comemorar de um jeito especial._" Hum, é curta. Provavelmente nós vamos só conversar um pouco e transar como dois cachorros no cio. Vou ler essa pra gente.

- Transar como dois loucos... Era só o que fazíamos no começo... Na média, eram conversas de cinco minutos e depois cinquenta e cinco minutos de sexo por hora. – Jared disse, e ambos riram.

- Hoje em dia é mais tranquilo... Meio a meio...

- Infelizmente. – Jared beijou o braço de Jensen e voltou a se apoiar nele, repousando seus olhos na tela. – Acabou a paixão...

- Mas o amor continua firme, e é o que importa. – Jensen beijou o topo da cabeça do moreno.

O mais velho começou a ler em voz alta, enquanto Jared ouvia e acompanhava a leitura, em silêncio.

"_Jared entrou em seu trailer furioso, Jensen estava fazendo aquelas coisas de propósito. Não era certo ficar flertando com todos os seres viventes daquela confraternização de encerramento! Seu ciúme estava lhe corroendo por dentro. Jensen iria ver só quando aparecesse na frente dele!_"

- Ah, eu nem sou assim ciumento! – Jared exclamou.

- Você pode ser bem pior quando se emputece...

- Só quando você merece...

- Shut your mouth!*

"_Não demorou muito, Jensen entrou no trailer do seu amante. Estava receoso com a reação que iria presenciar. Tinha provocado Jared até que o outro atingisse o limite de suas capacidades. Paquerou alguns colegas de série, e alguns assistentes, de ambos os sexos. Queria deixar Jared irritado, e dar vazão aos seus sentimentos promíscuos que reprimia desde que começou a namorar o melhor amigo."_

- Parece até que eu sou uma vadia... Eu nunca fui uma vagabunda! E não faço nada pra aborrecer você!

- Isso é mentira, Jensen. Você respira pra me aborrecer.

- Bem verdade. Mas vadia eu não sou!

- Só pra mim...

- Você sempre tem argumento... Se eu deixar, não acaba nunca de falar... Vou ler mais.

"_Jared olhou para o loiro, furioso. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer algo desse tipo? _

_– Jensen, você é um desgraçado! _

_ – O que eu fiz dessa vez?- Disse sarcasticamente. _

_– Você sabe! _

_– Não posso saber se você não me disser!_

_Jared rolou os olhos para cima e se sentou na cama. _

_– Ficou dando mole pra todo mundo! Por que você faz isso? Eu não vou admitir que você fique agindo assim, não mais! Você está comigo agora!_

_ A voz de Jared era um furacão._"

- Nossa, Jen, que merda... Para de ler isso!

- Shiiiiu... Vou pular logo pra parte que interessa. Essa conversa vai ser chata pra caralho. E você nunca foi macho assim.

- Idiota.

- Gostoso.

- Você é um sábio...

- Claro que eu sou. Me deixa achar onde começa o sexo... Aqui!

"_Jensen se aproximou do outro bem devagar. Sem tirar o olhar dos olhos de Jared, foi tirando a camisa, chegando cada vez mais próximo. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do garoto sentado e abriu a sua calça, tirou a sua roupa de baixo toda e deixou seu membro à mostra_".

- Membro! Ah porra! Quem é que fala assim? – Jared disse rindo.

- Quer que eles escrevam o quê? "_Deixou seu palitinho à mostra."_? Pode até condizer com a realidade, mas não fica bonito! – Jensen provocou.

- Palitinho... Mas você reclama quando eu vou mais forte com o palitinho! "_Porra, Jay, devagar! Tá pensando que não dói esse troço todo aqui dentro?_". É!

- Eu já vi maiores e...

- Vai tomar no cu, Jensen! – Jared respondeu com leve ressentimento. Nenhum homem gostava de ter o órgão símbolo de sua masculinidade desvalorizado.

- Não me senti ofendido! – O outro disse para amenizar o desconforto criado com suas alegações.

- Você entendeu.

- Tá. Vamos ver o que eu fiz com o seu _membro. _

_"Jensen passou a língua nos próprios lábios e encarou Jared mais uma vez. _

_– Vou te pedir perdão da melhor forma que eu sei fazer._

_ Segurou o pênis do outro e o colocou inteiro na boca, de uma só vez."_

- Pra acabar isso aqui! Minha boca é o que, agora? Saco sem fundo, super elástica? – Jensen gargalhava. – Quem é que consegue colocar um pênis inteiro na boca de uma vez só?

- Vai ver algum virgem que escreveu isso. Mas tem gente que consegue, eu sei que sim. – Falou o rapaz um tanto sério.

- Alguém já enfiou o seu assim, goela abaixo, duma tomada só?

- Vou deixar essa pulga na sua orelha.

- Sim. Claro que vai. Você nunca me contou direito as coisas que já fez antes de mim...

- Porque não vale à pena. Nunca transei com outro homem por amor, Jen, e não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Não quero que se lembre dessas coisas, sei como é... Vamos lá.

_"Jensen engolia aquele pênis imenso com movimentos vigorosos. Enquanto sentia aquela boca quente e macia lhe sugando, Jared gemia alto e tremia. Jensen sabia fazer o melhor sexo oral do universo. Muita gente sabia disso, e tinha o conhecimento desse fato na prática."_

- Me chamou de puta de novo. Que porra de fama é essa que eu tenho nesse fandom?

- Eu digo o mesmo, mas em relação a esse tal oral maravilhoso aí. Se você fizesse com a boca metade desse bom trabalho que os fãs descrevem, eu tinha desistido da carreira e até da minha mãe pra casar contigo.

- Seu palitinho nunca reclamou do meu boquete. – Jensen alisou a área correspondente de Jared.

- Pau é bicho grato. – Jared colocou a mão na de Jensen, paralisando-a, mas a mantendo onde estava.

- E esse seu sempre me agradece chorando. – Apertou a mão ao redor do pênis do outro e tirou a sua mão.

- Já não chega de ler isso não? A gente já tá até se agredindo!

- Só mais um pouco... Quero saber quem vai comer quem...

_"O membro de Jared já estava totalmente ereto. Jensen sorriu e se levantou. Tirou a calça e a cueca, colocou-se de quatro na cama e, olhando para Jared por cima de seu ombro, disse: _

_ – Vem Jay. Vem descontar essa sua raiva!_

_ Jared não contou até três, e partiu para cima de Jensen. Preparou-o primeiro com um dedo, e depois com outro, até que ele estivesse relaxado. Quando sentiu que o loiro estava pronto, colocou-se devagar dentro dele, aos poucos, dando tempo para o outro se acostumar à investida." _

- Só faltou o "E foram felizes para sempre..."! – Era Jared quem gargalhava, sendo logo em seguida acompanhado por Jensen.

- Esse negócio de preparar... Pode até ser gostosinho às vezes, mas não faz muita diferença. – Jensen ponderou.

- E isso de esperar o outro se acostumar... Me dá sono! Parece que nunca fizeram anal na vida...

- Deve ser licença poética. Mas sabe o que é mais surreal aqui? – Jared lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo. - Você como ativo.

- É... Por que será? Por que eu sou maior que você? – Jensen mexeu a cabeça para o lado, como quem pensa sobre algo intrigante. Jared continuou. - Não tem nada a ver. Embora você também goste de ficar por baixo às vezes... O passivo sou eu.

- Eu acho que o tamanho tem influência mesmo. Cansei de ler isso aqui. Vou deixar review mesmo assim, só preciso logar...

- O quê, você tem conta nessa merda?

- Tenho! Eu deixo esse tal review, como eles chamam, sempre que leio. Parece que esse lance de review é importante pra quem escreve. Funciona como um termômetro. Eu vou deixar só um comentariozinho feliz e pronto.

- Devia ser sincero e dizer que não tá legal...

- Eu não vou arrasar o autor. Tá bem escrita, só não tem nada a ver com a gente. Mas como as pessoas poderiam saber o que acontece de verdade? – Jensen perguntou como quem dá xeque-mate.

- Sim, você tem razão. Qual o seu nick?

- TheRealPadacklesGuys.

- Originalidade sempre presente! – Jared riu debochado. - Como você é genial, Jensen, que maravilha de criatividade!

- Eu sou muito original sim, senhor Padalecki! Esse apelido é bastante original, ninguém usou antes.

- Sua capacidade de criar coisas me arrepia e me emociona, Ackles!

- Eu posso ser original. Posso ser muito criativo! Esse nome é bastante criativo!

- Sim, é muito! Quando foi que eu disse que não era? – O moreno ainda ria.

Jensen ficou abalado com as palavras de Jared. Para ele, soaram como um desafio. E Jensen era um homem competitivo; quando se sentia desafiado, precisava provar que era perfeitamente capaz.

- Eu sou criativo, e vou te provar!

Jensen começou a fuçar no site. Passou alguns minutos lendo regras, clicando em abas, conhecendo as opções. Jared apenas observava. Ele nunca tinha entrado nesse sítio. O que já tinha lido havia sido por intermédio de Jensen. Não sabia o que o outro pretendia até que viu, na tela do laptop, um campo para redação de texto aberto.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou escrever uma fanfiction pervertida.

- Como é Jensen?

- Isso o que você ouviu!

- Puta que pariu... Eu retiro o que eu disse, Jensen! – Jared percebeu que suas palavras tinham despertado o pior lado do seu namorado.

- Vai se foder agora!

- E vai escrever sobre o quê? Nós?

- Vou escrever sobre a nossa primeira vez.

- Vai contar pro público que você praticamente me violentou?

- Eu não te violentei! – O loiro ficou ainda mais indignado com a afirmação.

- Não! – Jared bufou. - Você encheu meu rabo de vinho e quando eu dei por mim, eu tava todo gozado. TODO GOZADO MESMO! Até hoje eu não sei exatamente o que você fez comigo!

- Não fiz nada que nós não tenhamos repetido depois.

- A sorte é que eu não era mais virgem, porque se eu fosse, teria amanhecido muito mais dolorido!

- Cala a boca, Jay! Eu me segurei por muito tempo, naquele dia eu não aguentei! E não foi planejado!

- Difícil de acreditar quando eu penso nas circunstâncias...

- Tá, chega. Preciso escrever a experiência. - Jensen respondeu grosseiramente, para encerrar a questão. Às vezes Jared dizia isso e, por mais que soubesse não ser o verdadeiro pensamento dele, Jensen não gostava da insinuação.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra te dissuadir?

- Não.

- Sendo assim... Ao menos eu vou poder saber direitinho pra quê eu servi naquela noite... – Ficou observando o rapaz digitar seu texto.

Jensen ia escrevendo tudo. Relatou as coisas exatamente como aconteceram. Em alguns momentos Jared olhava para ele e fazia algum comentário, algumas vezes surpreso, outras entusiasmado. Ficaram nisso até Jensen terminar de escrever, corrigir, editar e publicar.

- Viu como eu sou criativo? – Jensen parecia triunfante.

- Você apenas descreveu fatos. Isso não é criatividade.

- Ah seu filho de uma puta, pois eu vou inventar uma agora q...

- Wow, não vai escrever mais nada... – Jared fechou o laptop e o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira. – Você vai me provar essa criatividade de outro jeito... – Tirou a calça de moletom e se sentou sobre Jensen, forçando-o a descer um pouco mais da posição em que estava. Sentou-se mais perto do rosto dele, e o loiro entendeu o pedido que aquele ato continha.

Jensen segurou o pênis do namorado e o colocou na boca, empregando pressão gradual enquanto engolia o membro, também aos poucos. Conforme ia sentindo o calor subir em seu corpo devido às carícias, Jared movia o seu quadril ao encontro dos lábios do outro, segurando-se na cabeceira e erguendo-se esporadicamente, entregando-se ao prazer daquilo.

- Jen... Quando eu disse que seu oral não era tão bom... Eu menti... Hum... Menti... – Gemia.

- Eu menti também quando falei que seu pau não era grande coisa... É um dos melhores que já tive... O melhor... – Disse lambendo o órgão próximo de seu rosto.

A noite continuou quente e prazerosa, como nenhuma fanfiction poderia descrever. Uma semana depois, Jensen mostrou para Jared que a sua _fanfiction pervertida _tinha tido poucos acessos, e três reviews. Dois deles diziam, basicamente, que a narrativa era boa, e dava os parabéns ao autor. A outra reclamava da falta de romantismo, de Jared passivo, de Jensen aproveitador, etc. Riram. Aparentemente a realidade deles não era tão interessante quanto aquilo que seus fãs imaginavam de seu relacionamento. Assim concluíram.

**FIM**

* * *

*Usei a frase em inglês porque sempre me dá uma vontade louca de subir o Everest correndo e fantasiada de Jack Sparrow quando Jensen manda Jared calar a boca naquele tom 'doce' e Jay simplesmente obedece. Ai céus, lembrando... Licença, vou comprar uma passagem para o Himalaia! Mas antes encomendar uma fantasia de Jack... =P

**Nota final: **Nome da fanfic em homenagem ao filme homônimo, uma das poucas comédias que gosto genuinamente.

Essa fanfic não tem intenção de menosprezar nenhum ficwriter, tampouco diminuir quem escreve fics, ou os termos usados. Eu sou ficwriter e sei como é desenvolver plots. Nós geramos uma conexão muito forte com nossas criações. Eu amo tanto as minhas fanfics que as chamo de filhas, por exemplo. Não pretendi de jeito nenhum causar sofrimento a ninguém, muito pelo contrário. Espero que você, leitor perfeito e mente aberta do outro lado, e ficwriter com capacidade de rir de si mesmo, tenha compreendido que apenas desejei causar risos.

As sinopses que Jensen leu eu criei. Se você já viu algo parecido, ou já escreveu algo parecido, saiba que é mera coincidência. No entanto, se puder me mostrar os links com fanfics que tenham resumos similares ao que foi escrito, ficarei feliz e grata.

Ah, gente! Preservativos sempre, não importa o nível de confiança! Nem que seja um dos seus parentAFFE, ISSO NÃO! POR FAVOR, DESCONSIDEREM ESSA PARTE. xD

Estou considerando a possibilidade de escrever a fanfic que J2 leram e a que Jensen escreveu. Se a deusa magna do slash me abençoar com inspiração eu faço isso nessa semana. Caso contrário encerro a fic domingo. :D


End file.
